The number, prevalence and importance of wireless networks are increasing more and more every day. Wireless access points are common devices found in wireless networks. One function of a wireless access point is to transmit beacon frames in the coverage area of the wireless access point to provide necessary information to other network devices. It is conventional that the wireless access point is operating to continually transmit beacon frames on a periodic basis regardless of whether the wireless access point is in a fully on mode or, for example, a power saving state where the wireless access point is only partially functional; however it will be appreciated that a higher power consumption is associated with continually transmitting beacon frames on a periodic basis as compared to a scenario involving non-continual transmission of beacon frames.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve power saving techniques in wireless access points.